Dragon Riders' Prophecy
by shardas1000
Summary: Percy, Annebeth, Nico, and Thalia find out that they're dragon riders in a rather, ehem, demigoddish way. They can't let anyone know, but the camp is getting suspicious. Now, in a time of crisis, the camp finds out.(Rated T cuz I'm paranoid)
1. Dreams

**Alright, lez cut to the chase. Inspiration, had to write it, enjoy. Now, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1 Strange Dreams**

Annebeth P.O.V  
We had finished our game of capture the flag late. so I was dead tired. As I entered my cabin, I had a strange feeling that something big was going to happen.  
I rolled over in bed and finally fell asleep.

-Dream-  
_I was walking in the forest by camp and I saw four pairs of draconic eyes looking at me from the trees. What scared me the most is that one pair was stormy grey like mine, one was sea green, one was electric blue, and the last one was black but somehow glowed in the dark shadows of the trees.  
_They started moving forward and right before they were close enough for me to make out what they were, I woke up.  
-End Dream-

I woke with a start and the sun was glaring in my eyes.  
"This always happens!"  
I got out of bed and quickly got dressed as I saw everyone else from my cabin already up.  
The conch horn sounded and we filed towards the pavillion to get breakfast.  
After everyone finished I ushered Percy, Nico, and Thalia over to the clearing in the middle of the cabins.  
"Let me guess, dream with draconic eyes that looked like ours?"  
Asked Nico.  
"How-"  
I was cut off by Percy.  
"I had that same dream!"  
"Me too!"  
Added Thaliia.  
"Forest?"  
I asked.  
"Forest."  
They confirmed.

**Yes I know it was a little short but trust me, they will get longer.**


	2. Names and Conversations

**Chapter 2 Meet, the Dragons**

Nico P.O.V

As we walked through the forest I saw the clearing that was in our dreams.  
"Guys! over here!"  
I said, waving them over.  
We walked into the clearing and heard growling.  
We whirled around and saw the eyes, they started getting closer and finally stepped out of the shadows.  
They, were dragons. We gasped and were about to run when the one with my eyes gave us a kicked puppy look, almost like he knew what we were about to do.  
The one with Annebeth's eyes was a deep orchid, had an, at least, 50ft. wingspan, stormy grey wing membranes, and a silver spike at the end of it's tail that looked similar to a pickaxe.  
The one with Thalia's eyes was an electric yellow with sharp features, 50ft. wingspan, heather grey wing membranes, and what looked like a bronze lightning bolt on the end of it's tail.  
The one with Percy's eyes was a lighter shade of sea green than it's eyes, also a 50ft. wingspan, deep, emerald membranes, and a golden, trident tail.  
And the one with my black eyes was midnight purple with black head, tail, feet, and on the tips of it's 50ft. wingspan, it had platinum colored membranes, and a platinum scythe tail spike.  
"Woah."  
We all said in unison.  
The dragons seemed to chuckle at this and came closer to us.  
We all seemed to know what to do and held out one of our hands, the dragons flinched away a bit but we didn't put our hands down.  
Finally, the dragons put their muzzles in our hands and what seemed to be a small electric shock went through my body, I flinched and so did the others so I guess the same happened to them.  
_Hello Nico.  
_Said a clearly feminine voice.  
"Woah! Who was that!?"  
I asked surprised, looking around the clearing.  
The others had the same reaction and also started looking wildly around the clearing.  
_me silly._  
At this I looked at the dragon in front of me who had a bemused expression in her eyes.  
"You can talk?"  
I asked.  
_Well, of course. Always have, always will._  
"and you're talking inside my head?"  
_Yup!_  
She said popping the P.  
_Why wouldn't I talk?_  
At this I nervously rubbed the back of my head and said,  
"W-well, I j-just didn't know that creatures talked. hehe."  
_All creatures can talk, we only choose who we want to talk to. You can also talk to me this way, just think it and I will hear it.  
_She said.  
_"Oh okay, cool!"  
_Ithought, my eyes widening.  
"_Sooo, what's your name?"  
_I asked.  
_Kira. The one currently talking to your Percy is Allison. The one talking to Thalia is Scott. And to Annabeth, Genim, but he prefers Stiles._ (If any of you are reading this and know where I got those names, tell me in the reviews. Pretty clever aye? hehe)  
"_Aah, I see. Why are we here? Why did you call out to us?"  
Well, you see. A long time ago, in the first Titan War, when the gods were losing, badly I might admit, they called upon dragon riders to help them. We helped defeat the Titans. You see, when a dragon finds his or her destined rider, they get called upon in a dream and both meet up at a point, once they are bonded like us and your friends are, both get powers. So after the first Titan War, the gods were scared of our powers and killed most of the riders and dragons. So we are all finally taking action, because a new war is upon us, and we need new riders. But you must keep this a secret, no one, I mean, NO ONE must know.  
_She pauses for a second to listen and looks back at me.  
_We must go, but be back here at midnight tonight and me and the others will teach you to ride us._  
At this the four dragons flew off and disappeared over the tree tops.  
We turned towards the way we entered and saw some campers making their way over to the clearing.  
Finally Chiron, and some of the Apollo campers entered the clearing.  
"We were worried sick! So we sent out a search party, you were out here for 5 hours!"  
We all looked at eachother, each wondering the same thing, '_5 hours?'_  
"Well come on, we must hurry to get back if we are to make it for dinner."  
We all climbed onto Chiron and we rode off with the Apollo campers right behind us.  
And me, Thalia, Percy, and Annebeth were probably thinking the same thing, '_What have we gotten ourselves into?'_

**I hope y'all liked it! I'm sorry if you didn't like the way it was written. Anywho, review on where you think I got the names for the dragons and if you liked it! peace out mah Mutha Fudgin' Oreos!**


	3. sorry

**I'm sorry but this isn't an update, I just came to let you all know that I won't be updating due to a certain family member (dad) grounding me from all video games, BUT, as soon as I get back on, I'M GONNA GO ON AN UPDATE SPREEEEEEEEE! So all of my Mutha Fudgin Oreos, get yo bodies ready.**


	4. The Battle That Reveals Everything

Nico P.O.V (because he's awesome. Most of the story will be his P.O.V anyways)

We got back to camp just as the conch sounded. We got off Chiron and rushed to the pavilion. After we got our food, Annebeth went over to join her table, and, even though it was against the rules, me, Percy, and Thalia sat at the same table after making offerings to the gods.

_3 weeks later_

I woke up to the sounds of battle. I quickly pulled on some clothes and armor and went outside to see absolute chaos. Hell hounds and lots of other really tough monsters were here and were opening a can of whip butt on us. It seemed like half the campers had already gone to the infirmiry. Somehow, me, Annebeth, Percy, and Thalia ended up next to eachother. We looked at eachother grimly and nodded. We walked away from the battle and whistled. Our dragons came and landed next to us. We climbed on and flew back towards the battle. As we got back to the battle I could see the campers and monsters alike looking up in fear.

_"how about we scare them all, just a little bit?"_

I asked her via mind link.

_You are evil. I like it._

Kira said back. She roared loudly, the other three following suite. The four of us swooped down in formation and we saw the campers gasp as they saw us. Each of our dragons picked up two monsters and crushed them. Then going back for more. The campers quickly figured out that we now had the upper hand and continued battling. This went on for some time and finally, the monsters were only piles of dust. Before the campers could ask questions we flew back out to the clearing and dismounted.

_Why did you give up our secret!?_

_"I had to to save the camp!"_

_I now know what your fatal flaw is young demigod._

_"and what would that be?"_

_you care too much about your friends_

I was speechless as they flew away. I turned to my friends, ready to face the questions from other campers. We walked back to camp and as we entered, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

**Short I know but, I'm sort of getting writers block for a few of my stories, so, if you have any ideas, comment on that story. BYYYYYYYYE!**


End file.
